


Universos en expansión

by frozenyogurt



Series: kuroyakuweekend2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Tanabata, Yaku POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Llegará tarde.Morisuke no puede dejar de pensar en ello mientras baja de dos en dos las escaleras de la estación del metro. Siempre está lleno a esta hora, pero esa noche es Tanabata así que la multitud es el doble de intimidante. La angustia no lo abandona ni por un segundo, mientras se abre paso entre la gente. Su teléfono vibra en su mano, pero hay tantas personas a su alrededor que no se atreve a contestarle a Kuroo porque sabe que ni siquiera lo escuchará bien.En lugar de eso, se balancea con una mano en la barra del metro y con la otra envía un torpe mensaje para aplacar su ansiedad.“Voy un poco tarde”.Kuroo y Yaku en Tanabata, entre estrellas y algodón de azúcar.





	Universos en expansión

**Author's Note:**

> Habría querido ser más prolífica con el tema de los universos, pero los tiempos me jugaron en contra así que tomé una vez más un tema relacionado con las estrellas para escribir esta historia. La tradición de Tanabata me parece maravillosa, súper romántica y siempre había querido utilizarla para un fic de Haikyuu. Es un relato más bien cortito porque, de nuevo, los tiempos me estaban jugando en contra, pero creo que le hice algo de justicia a algo tan bonito y romántico <3

Llegará tarde.

Morisuke no puede dejar de pensar en ello mientras baja de dos en dos las escaleras de la estación del metro. Siempre está lleno a esta hora, pero esa noche es Tanabata así que la multitud es el doble de intimidante. La angustia no lo abandona ni por un segundo, mientras se abre paso entre la gente. Su teléfono vibra en su mano, pero hay tantas personas a su alrededor que no se atreve a contestarle a Kuroo porque sabe que ni siquiera lo escuchará bien.

En lugar de eso, se balancea con una mano en la barra del metro y con la otra envía un torpe mensaje para aplacar su ansiedad.

“Voy un poco tarde”.

Kuroo no tarda en responder, un _emoji_ sacándole la lengua y con expresión enfadada. Morisuke ahoga un suspiro incómodo mientras le hace espacio a una pareja que se baja en la siguiente estación. Ambos van tomados de la mano y vestidos de yukatas, el lazo de la chica es de un color rojo muy llamativo.

“Lo siento” escribe de nuevo, pero esta vez apaga la pantalla de su teléfono antes que la respuesta de Kuroo regrese a él como una avalancha de _emojis_ haciendo pucheros.

 

**

 

Casi se tropieza al salir de la estación.

Es un movimiento torpe, Morisuke maldice su suerte pero por fortuna consigue recuperar el equilibrio justo antes que suceda una tragedia. Mientras se incorpora, a su izquierda escucha a un par de niños reírse. Van tomados de las manos y su madre tira de ellos, regañándolos por ser tan obvios y reírse de su torpeza.

Morisuke frunce el ceño, pero ya los niños están lejos, siguiendo los pasos de su madre.

Decide avanzar con toda la rapidez que le sea posible, antes que descargue el próximo vagón y la marea humana lo arrastre inevitablemente escaleras arriba.

Cuando está de nuevo en la calle, se atreve a mirar otra vez su teléfono.

Como supone, el chat de Kuroo está lleno de _emojis_ por todos lados. Lo único que hace ese idiota es alimentar su ansiedad.

Está seguro que lo primero que hará apenas lo vea es precisamente meterse con él por llegar tarde. Mira la hora en el reloj del teléfono, sólo para atormentarse y comprobar que ya tiene unos quince minutos de retraso.

 

**

 

Kuroo está esperando en la entrada del parque.

Morisuke parpadea un instante, como si su figura fuera una especie de aparición fantasmal. Cuando avanza un par de pasos, Kuroo extiende una mano para recibirlo. Su agarre es firme y cálido, tanto que las excusas se diluyen en sus labios, su mente queda en blanco y el murmullo de la gente que va caminando hacia la entrada deja de tener importancia.

El rubor brota en sus mejillas como una fuerza salvaje, incapaz de quitar la vista de sus manos entrelazadas.

—Kuroo…

—¿Qué? ¿Tu plan era hacerme esperar tanto como Hikoboshi esperó a Orihime? Podrías habérmelo dicho, te daba puntos por originalidad— las palabras de Kuroo, cargadas de su acostumbrada ironía, rompen la magia.

Morisuke tiene ganas de decirle que puede meterse su humor por el culo y que él volverá por donde vino.

—La próxima vez te dejaré esperando un año, así tienes tiempo para comportarte mejor conmigo— masculla de mala gana.

Lo que recibe a cambio es el sofocante abrazo de Kuroo y un beso en la coronilla. Se queda sin aliento ni argumentos y maldice que Kuroo sepa cómo desarmarlo tan fácilmente.

 

**

 

La yukata de Kuroo es azul oscuro, Morisuke sabe que no tiene sentido pero está convencido que aquel color lo hace ver todavía más alto de lo que es. Su yukata es celeste, casi un tono pastel, regalo de su tía dos cumpleaños atrás.

Recuerda con claridad cómo ella le dijo medio en broma que era perfecta para una cita en Tanabata. Morisuke le pareció tan absurdo en ese momento que lo único que hizo fue reír nerviosamente y agradecer por el regalo.

Dos años después, allí está.

En la próxima reunión familiar, volverá a dar las gracias por este regalo. Ahora de verdad.

 

**

 

Kuroo le invita el algodón de azúcar, es incluso más grande que su rostro así que lo comparten entre los dos, sentados en una de las bancas del parque. Morisuke se contagia del ambiente a su alrededor y se atreve a colocar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kuroo.

Aunque teme que éste se burle de él por ser tan cursi, al final no hace ningún comentario. Eso sólo consigue ponerlo más nervioso y se atraca de algodón de azúcar, mascando con movimientos rítmicos que calman un poco la ansiedad que lleva encima.

Morisuke no es dado a ese tipo de gestos cariñosos en público. Prefiere que Kuroo lo llene a besos y caricias cuando están a solas, por eso se aleja del contacto físico para cada una de sus citas.

Pero ahora, con la universidad ahorcando sus horarios, es mucho más difícil verse en persona. Los chats a medianoche y las tardes haciendo tareas a través de videollamadas ocupan gran parte de su rutina. Así que esta vez no le importa ser expresivo o demasiado obvio, como en esas películas románticas tan empalagosas que a veces Kuroo recomienda que vean sólo para reírse.

Una parte de él todavía no se acostumbra a que estén en universidades diferentes, gravitando en órbitas cada vez más distantes.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?— Kuroo coloca una mano sobre su rodilla, llamando su atención. Puede ver los rastros de algodón en sus labios, una expresión tan infantil que le arranca una sonrisa.

—En ti.

 

**

 

Son sólo dos palabras.

Cortas, pero su peso resuena con los fuegos artificiales que surcan sobre sus cabezas minutos después.

El sonrojo de Kuroo brota de sus mejillas y sube por todo su rostro, como el universo en expansión luego del _Big Bang_.

Morisuke se ríe y toma entre sus manos lo que queda del algodón de azúcar, llevándose los últimos trozos a la boca. Los dedos de Kuroo se deslizan sobre su espalda, mientras él mira los fuegos artificiales que marcan el inicio del festival.

Hay un “te quiero” que llega hasta sus oídos, envuelto entre las explosiones y el rumor de la gente a su alrededor. Llega casi agónico, resonando suave en sus tímpanos, pero los labios de Kuroo siguen moviéndose hasta que Morisuke decide tomar la iniciativa y replicar uniendo sus labios.

El intercambio dura unos minutos, sus labios plagados de azúcar, una sensación húmeda recorriendo la punta de su lengua cuando raspa el paladar de Kuroo.

—Yo también.

 

**

 

La mano de Kuroo lo guía hacia los árboles de bambú, conoce mejor que él este parque porque queda cerca de su universidad, así que Morisuke se deja llevar sin ninguna queja. Ambos se unen en silencio al resto de la gente que camina por el sendero.

Morisuke lleva su tanzaku con la mano libre, el trozo de papel es de color amarillo, idéntico al de Kuroo, pues ambos lo compraron en el mismo sitio para esta ocasión. Él ya tiene escrito su deseo y sabe que Kuroo también, pero hasta ahora los dos lo han mantenido en secreto. Es demasiado consciente del palpitar de su propio corazón, Morisuke se siente expuesto pero los dedos de Kuroo silencian sus pensamientos por un instante.

Eleva su mirada, observando el resto de los tanzaku que danzan sobre sus cabezas, al ritmo del viento. Las tenues luces del parque se reflejan en Kuroo y de pronto le parece mucho más alto, mucho más guapo. Quiere decírselo pero su sonrisa lo distrae, amplia y sincera, mientras eleva el tanzaku hasta una rama de bambú.

—¿Ya vas a decirme qué escribiste?— Morisuke odia ser el primero en romper la regla implícita de no contar sus deseos. Pero la curiosidad burbujea en su pecho y ni siquiera la sonrisa autosuficiente de Kuroo lo hace arrepentirse de su pregunta.

—Primero muéstrame el tuyo— Kuroo parece adivinar su reticencia porque alza las cejas y continúa el ataque— tengo que colocarlo en el bambú de todas formas, no creo que alcances.

La risa de Kuroo se pierde en medio de sus protestas, Morisuke mueve la pierna bruscamente en un desesperado intento por darle un pisotón. Se tambalea, afirmándose al agarre de Kuroo para no tropezar. Cuando los brazos de Kuroo lo envuelven con fuerza, se pregunta si acaso ese no fue su plan en primer lugar. Hacerlo enfadar para que bajara la guardia y terminar así, abrazados, compenetrados uno con el otro.

Todavía tiene el tanzaku entre los dedos, sintiéndose un poco ridículo porque sabe que no hay una fuerza cósmica atrapada en ese trozo de papel. En cuestión de segundos Kuroo verá lo que está escrito allí y no pasará nada, eso no impedirá que el deseo se cumpla.

 

**

 

Los dedos de Kuroo se enredan en su pelo, Morisuke se estremece ante el contacto y sigue de puntillas, balanceando su peso lo mejor que puede.

Los tanzaku danzan sobre sus cabezas, meciéndose con la brisa nocturna que arropa a todos los presentes en el parque. Por un instante, mirando hacia las estrellas, Morisuke se siente invencible. Como si en este momento, cualquier cosa fuera posible. Es como una fuerza invisible, una revelación que le hace cosquillas en la piel.

Quizás es esa fuerza invisible que los envuelve la que cumplirá todos los deseos. Cuando lo piensa de ese modo, se siente ridículo, pero también muy seguro de sí mismo.

Kuroo lo toma de la barbilla, la mirada fija en él y Morisuke se turba unos segundos, conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Qué…?— jadea con voz ahogada, como si hubiese corrido el maratón. Kuroo no responde, tan sólo pronuncia la sonrisa.

—Nada, me preguntaba si acaso querías alcanzar las estrellas. ¿Quieres que te ponga sobre mis hombros?— las palabras son una clara provocación, pero esta vez Morisuke se aguanta las ganas de darle un pisotón. Quizás son las luces del parque, delineando el rostro de Kuroo, o tal vez el recuerdo de la frase escrita en su tanzaku. Pero Morisuke se relaja y ríe, echándole los brazos al cuello para robarle un beso.

 

**

 

Los labios de Kuroo todavía saben a algodón de azúcar.

 

**

 

(“ _Por alcanzar juntos las estrellas_ ” – Y.M.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> De verdad que me habría encantado hacer una historia por día, pero los tiempos son fatales, al menos me queda el consuelo de haberle podido dar amor a mi otp. Sigo contando los sacrificios y la temporada cuatro nada que aparece, pero algún día nos premiarán por tanta paciencia (?)
> 
> Como siempre gracias por leer, todo feedback y amor para kuroyaku es más que bienvenido.


End file.
